Penny Pincher
Penny Pincher is a thief who has appeared in two episodes. She stole a music box without paying for it. But her devious plan horribly failed because near the end of the episode, she fell in the water fountain and the Traffic Policeman arrested her. But she might have escaped from prison, she also stole a stopwatch from an athletes chair. Bob and Job caught her red handed and that means she is still in the slammer to this very day. She only appeared in Brum and the Music Box and Brum and the Stopwatch Botch. She is played by Julia West. In her first appearance Penny is seen sitting behind the sign for ballet class. When she hears a tune playing she pokes her head over the sign and seeing how beautiful and expensive the music box is she lets out a sigh and ducts back under. She attempts to grab it there and then but the teacher comes out and steps on her foot causing her to reel back in pain but it doesn't put her off trying to take it and she sneaks in making sure no one is paying attention. She sneaks behind the rack where the ballet costumes are and after having one last look at the music box she swaps her own skirt for a short Tutu and sneaks behind the other students. When their dance has finished she takes it at the last moment and runs off, pulling the rack into Brum's path so she can get away. Knowing she can't outrun Brum she steals Arrow the Traffic Policeman's horse, puts on the helmet but mounts him the wrong way and he takes off. Throughout the chase Penny clumsily holds onto the horse as it trots out of control and she nearly falls off onto Brum. Towards the end of the chase she nearly crashes into an apple stall but avoids it. Brum however takes the apples and overtakes Arrow dropping the apples in his way causing him to lurch forward throwing Penny off. She ends up landing in the Big Town Fountain, spitting out water as she tries to climb out. The children arrive and collect their music box as Penny looks on still coughing as the Traffic Policeman grabs her by the helmet heaving her out of the fountain. Brum drives away with everyone waving goodbye except for Penny as she raises a fist in annoyance. She is arrested in public and is in Jail for the rest of Series 3 and 4. 16 episodes later Penny has either escaped from prison or much more likely given how her thefts were relatively minor compared to other baddies and how she was treated by the Traffic Policeman has been released and is seen hanging around the sports court looking for items of value. She sees the The Visiting Man's stopwatch and sees it's worth a lot of money. Opportunistically she grabs it but the alarm alerts them. With Brum chasing her she runs into the Gym and teases Brum with the watch as the Visiting Man gets stuck on a treadmill. She attempts to stop Brum by bowling a weight at him but he dodges to her horror. She runs into another room, but Brum nearly catches her so she runs and jumps over a crate being carried by Bob and Job but she lands on her back instead. She runs back out of the Gym and onto the tennis court where she throws a ball at Brum to stop him, but he bats it away. She ends up running back into the Gym to the indoor tennis court where she takes control of a tennis ball dispenser and attempts to stop Brum from chasing her but he eventually charges her and she ends up on the receiving end of the dispenser before running off again unable to keep up. She runs past the Visiting Man again and back into the room where she nearly crashed into Bob and Job and jumps onto a rope attached to the ceiling. Thinking she has finally got back at Brum for her humiliation the year before and will make money on her theft she smiles and waves but Brum grab the rope and spins her around. Eventually she gets too dizzy and lets go dropping the watch but Brum made sure she landed on a soft cushion. She approaches to make she's alright even though she is a thief, but she tries to take back her loot but Bob and Job stop her and hold her back. Outside the watch is returned to the Visiting Man and she held by Bob and Job is taken outside where she is forced to wave goodbye to Brum by the clumsy duo. She isn't seen again as she has been either arrested or due to her being a known thief or she has been exiled from the Big Town. Criminal Record/Charges Penny Pincher has stolen a music box from a class of ballet dancers, The Traffic Policeman's horse Arrow to get away from Brum and The Visiting Man's stopwatch. For a disguise, she swaps her skirt for a tutu. Charges 5 Counts of theft including 2 items of high value (like the music box and the stopwatch.) 1 Count for stealing police property to get away from Brum. An extra count is for her reckless riding. 1 Count of vandalism by crashing into a stall. 4 Counts of obstruction by attempting to throw a weight at Brum and also tries to use a tennis ball machine to try and pummel Brum. She also jumped over a cart being carried by Bob and Job. Due to her putting other people in risk, being ruthless and stealing The Traffic Policeman's horse Arrow. Sentence = 10 Years Max or has been exiled for life. Tactics Penny Pincher is a typical thief, she'll try to grab things when everyone is distracted and not looking, such as when she tried to grab the music box the first time but the ballet teacher came out and accidentally trod on her hand and when she stole the athlete's stopwatch she grabbed it when they had their backs turned. If the item she wants is inside she'll sneak in from behind everyone else not wanting to be seen to keep track of everything. To add to that she has no problems swapping her clothing for a disguise to get to the item, like when she swapped her own skirt for a tutu to pretend to dance before snitching the music box. When on the run Penny Pincher will try to slow Brum down so she can get ahead and make him lose track of her. She did this when she pulled the line of skirts in front of Brum when she stole the music box and when she took the stopwatch she threw a weight at Brum with the latter noting her strength. As well as being physically strong she is also quite hardy as she jumped over a cart being carried by Bob and Job an landed on her back before proceeding to keep running. She was also able to cope with Brum spinning her in circles for a while before she got too dizzy and lets go. In her second appearance she is considerably more ruthless in her tactics as she went so far as to throw a tennis ball at Brum and later used a tennis ball machine to try and pummel Brum into submission. Brum managed to reverse this on her and she was able to deflect most of the balls away but the intensity got too much and she had to flee again. Despite this she can't outrun Brum like most people so she'll try to find something faster than Brum to outrun him. She tried this by stealing the police-horse Arrow but this wasn't the smartest move as she is very clumsy when riding him and is shown to be constantly slipping on his saddle and mounts him the wrong way. She also nearly crashed into a stall of apples and only narrowly avoided it. However despite her tricks Brum always outsmarts her causing her great embarrassment, most notably when Brum used to apples to stop Arrow in his stride causing her to be thrown into the Big Town Fountain where the policeman arrested her. Trivia * When she steals the music box, for a disguise she swaps her skirt for a tutu before taking off and eventually being arrested after falling into the fountain. When she appears again she appears with the same multicolored top, black and red striped stockings and boots. However she is wearing a denim skirt instead of her original skirt which means she probably never got it back. * Like Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend she wears a multicolored top and appears in a 2nd episode of a series and both have been physically hurt by people during their attempted thefts. Penny when she had her hand stamped on and Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend when she got hit in the head. Gallery Please include photos of her defeats by Brum. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Brum Characters Category:Thieves Category:Baddies in Medium-Security Ward Category:Females